A standard slot machine includes between three and five rotatable reels for use in game play. On the periphery of each reel are gaming symbols, such as assorted fruit, numbers, and/or bar symbols. The reels are caused to spin until each reel reaches a resting position. The success or failure of the game is then determined by comparing the combination of reel symbols that are displayed when the reels are in their resting positions.
To add interest to the game, many different types of slot machine have developed over time. For example, in some slot machines the display windows show more than one adjacent symbol on each reel, thereby allow betting involving multiple rows. Other types of slot machines have also been developed to increase player interest that include “second chance” games. Typically, “second chance” games try to maintain player interest from a first game segment to a second game segment by providing the player with another opportunity to win.
However, there is a continuing need for additional slot machine variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement and diversity of game play, without departing so far from the original slot gaming concept that player comfort is lost. Further, there is a continuing need for a gaming machine that provides increased player excitement due to the visual entertainment that occurs specifically in response to the player's actions. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a gaming machine that addresses these issues. The present invention clearly fulfills these and other needs.